Rapid technological advancements with head-mounted displays (HMDs) or heads-up displays (HUD) to present virtual reality (VR) or augmented reality content to a user wearing an HMD or HUD have been made in recent years. These rapid technological advancements as well as reduction in costs for users to purchase HMDs or HUDs may soon lead to an explosion in the use of these types of displays and the various applications for which HMDs or HUDs may be utilized to present VR or augmented reality content. Applications may vary from gaming applications, workplace enhancements, immersive video viewing, shopping applications, etc.